The heart of cold, will melt away the pain
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Hiei finds a girl out in the snow and brings her back to his cabin in the Frozen terrtiory of Makia. The rest of the yuyu gang appears. HieiKag
1. The Clam before the storm

**It was so cold struggling threw the snow. 'Just one more step' she kept thinking. The winds were fierce and she had to push with what little strength she had. Carrying a bundle in her arms, she kept walking for the child's sake. She had no idea where she was; she was starting to lose feeling in her body. Behind her was a trail of red in the snow. 'Where are we', she thought falling to her knees, then on her side. **

**The child in her arms looked up at her. He had blue eyes and auburn hair and two little fox ears sticking out of his head. He felt his mother's skin it was ice cold. He knew he would have to get her to shelter and get her warm. He looked for any sign of shelter all he could see was white that stretched out like it was the ocean. Then an idea came to him he turned into his fox form and started digging a hole. When the hole was big enough, he got the cloak he was bundled up in and set it in the hole. He then dragged is mother into the hole lying on the cloak. He then turned back into his humanoid form and bandaged her stomach with his shirt. He turned back into a fox and laid on top of her for warmth.**

**Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yunkina were unloading the car. They were on vacation and decided to go to Makia. Yunkina had suggested the frozen territory for snow fun and she had missed her home. They were brining bags in different rooms. Hiei was watching them from a distant tree he wasn't staying with them. He had his own house that he preferred. He hadn't been in this area for a long while, he silently left the tree and began the long trek to his house. Krama was the only one who knew Hiei was even around.**

**Kagome came into conscious and saw Shippo laying on her in his fox form, she noted that he had made a small shelter for them and bandaged her wound. She winced at the pain and slowly slipped back into a deep slumber.**

**Hiei was in the clearing behind his house, he was just walking out of the forest that lead to his younger sisters house. He was thinking about Kuwabara staying in the same house as his sister, when the smell of blood hit his nose. He looked down to his far right and saw the red trail and foot imprints. This sparked his curiosity; he followed the trail to where it stopped suddenly. He looked around and found that there was a body imprint in the snow along with little fox feet leading and stopping in one spot also the smell of blood was stronger over there. He gently started to remove the snow from there, first he saw a girls face, his eyes widened then he carefully moved all the snow that was covering the hole. **

**Shippo woke when he felt the snow moving. He looked up to find a man there; he was short, wearing all black, and his hair was sticking up in black spikes. He also had read eyes; Shippo tensed and stood up growling at the man, he was a demon. 'I will protect my mother' Shippo thought glaring at the man. **

**Hiei watched the kit; he slowly put his hands down. "Calm down, I'm only trying to help" he spoke calmly.**

**The kit must have believed him, because he allowed Hiei to pick Kagome up. Hiei picked the kit up and ran back to his house. When he got there he sat the kit down and started a fire to warm the one room cabin up.**

**Shippo changed into his humanoid form, Hiei saw and went to a closet and threw an old cloak and pants, which were to small for him, to Shippo. He then started undressing the girl he saw the kit tense. "She needs to get warm" he started simply. Shippo went and sat by the fire.**

**Hiei finished undressing her and put her under the covers and went to the closet again and got out extra blankets and wrapped them around the girl. Hiei was confused and wanted answers, but he knew that the girl would be the only one to answer his questions. He felt to see if she was warm, but her skin was still ice cold, he stroked the fire with his powers to get more heat to her. He watched the kit move to the, 'girl, no women' he realized. The kit curled up around her shoulder, Hiei could see tears starting to well up in his eyes.**

**"What his your name?" Hiei asked looking at the two and letting a small smile grace his lips. They reminded him of his mother and sister.**

**Shippo wiped his eyes and answered, "My name is Shippo and this is my mother." Shippo saw the man's eyes widen a little.**

**"Where is her mate, why did he leave her out there to die along with his son" Hiei asked angry at the thought. **

**"Kagome", he pointed to his mother, "is my adopted mother." Hiei nodded his head saying he understood. "What is you name?" Shippo asked wearily.**

**"Hiei" he answered curtly, "Why were you two out there in the first place?"**

**Shippo looked back at Kagome. "You'll have to ask my mother, if she lives" he said his eyes starting to water, "I don't know what happened, I don't even know where we are."**

**Hiei nodded understanding, "Are you hungry?" he asked. Shippo nodded and Hiei went and got him some stew. 'Thankfully humans are good at something' he thought opening a can and pouring it in a bowl. He then heated it up at gave it to Shippo.**

**While Shippo ate Hiei went and checked on Kagome. She was starting to feel a little warm. When he placed his hand on her cheek, her cheeks were a little rosy from the cold. He moved a piece of her hair out of her face. 'She's beautiful' the thought.**

**Kagome work up feeling warm, she opened her eyes and saw crimson red eyes looking down at her. 'Those eyes are beautiful' she thought. **

**When he broke from their stare she looked around and saw Shippo in a black cloak eating at a table. She was in a cabin with one room, she knew that much but. "Where am I and who are you" she asked going to sit up but then winced and lay back down.**

**Shippo heard her and ran to her jumping on the bed and hugged her neck. Kagome hugged him back, they were both crying.**

**When they stopped crying and Shippo was lying on her stomach, Hiei answered her questions, "My name is Hiei and your are in the Frozen territory of Makia. Know answer my questions, How did you get here and how do you know of demons."**

**Kagome nodded her head and looked at Shippo, sleeping once again. "It's a long story" she started, "on my 15th birthday." (We all know the story... at least I hope you do)**

**After a half an hour she was finished and Hiei had brought her some stew and water to drink. She took it and thanked him.**

**"You never told me how you got here," he said watching her.**

**She stopped eating and looked up at him, her eyes were starting to water a little. "I was to weak and somehow went threw a portal and ended up here. I wasn't good enough and always got in the way," she said quietly. 'I hate lying to him but if he found out what would he do' she thought.**

**Hiei frowned at himself for making her cry; she didn't give him a real explanation but accepted what she said and didn't push her to tell him.**

**Over the next few days she stayed living with Hiei. Hiei would often go outside to play with Shippo while she cleaned. Sometimes Hiei would even train Shippo, and at night when Shippo was asleep they would talk. Occasionally every few days Hiei would leave, Kagome never knew where he would go. She asked him about it and he got a hurt look in his eyes and she never asked again. Though she did want to know.**

**Today was one of those days when Hiei would walk into the woods and return at dark. Kagome respected him enough not to follow and he never pushed her for the information she was with holding from him. So she started cleaning and making dinner while Shippo played in the yard.**

**Yusuke had found out a few days ago that Hiei was around buy spotting him in a tree. So now Hiei had to stop by ever once in a while and stay with him for a few hours or until it got dark. All he wanted to do was to check up on his sister then leave and get back to Kagome. He had been thinking about her a lot lately, he knew he liked her but loved her. Hiei was aroused from his thoughts as Yusuke and Kuwabara went into another fight, which the girls stopped.**

**"Hiei, where have you been staying" asked Yusuke. Hiei stayed quite.**

**"He has a cabin out here" answered Kurama for him.**

**"Well, how come he never told us before?" asked Kuwabara.**

**"Maybe because its none of your business" he threatened. Everyone went in for dinner and Kurama dragged in Hiei so he couldn't escape and get to Kagome till after dinner.**

**It was dark and Kagome was starting to get worried. "He's never been gone this long before" she sad pacing while Shippo ate. "You don't think something happened to him do you?" she asked Shippo.**

**Shippo smiled at her and reassured her that he was probably taking his time. Shippo was glad Kagome and Hiei like each other; he liked Hiei and sort of thought of him as a father figure. "Kagome, why don't you go and take a bath and relax, he'll come back," he said putting his dish in the sink.**

**"Sometimes Shippo you are so wise" she said smiling; she hugged him then went outside and walked the short path to a cabin that surround the hot springs. **

**Shippo waited till she was in the hot springs and he put on the cloak Hiei had given him, he was going out to find him. Shippo left the house and started to sniff the air for his sent. When he found it, he started running in that direction. He came to another cabin and peered in, he saw Hiei with a stoic face and sow some other people too. Shippo was to busy looking in he didn't notice the loose log in the stack and went tumbling. The four boys came out to and saw Shippo rubbing his head, "Ow" he muttered.**

**The two girls peered out behind the boys and they grabbed him taking the child inside. Hiei watched Shippo and was wondering why he left Kagome. 'Maybe something had happened but I don't smell blood' he thought. **

**"Aww" said both girls fussing over him. Shippo stared in horror no one was allowed to touch him except his Momma. He jumped on a ceiling rafter. Yusuke was first to notice what he was wearing.**

**"Hey, Hiei I think the kid stole your cloak" Yusuke said watching the kit.**

**"I don't steal," said Shippo crossing his arms.**

**"Now you're lying," yelled Yusuke. Shippo jumped at Yusuke but Hiei caught him in midair.**

**"Shippo, why are you here" he asked the kit, "did anything happen?" Yusuke stared at Hiei.**

**"No, everything's fine" he answered, "Just wondering why you weren't home." Hiei nodded.**

**"Shorty, who is that and how do you know him?" asked Kuwabara.**

**Shippo growled. "None of your business" answered Hiei coldly, "lets go Shippo."**

**Kagome finished her bath and walked into the house to find Shippo gone and Hiei had not returned. She started to get worried and she grabbed a cloak and called for the two. She headed for the forest and kept calling for them, and deeper and deeper she went into the woods.**

**"Wow, I didn't know Hiei had friends besides us," said Yusuke.**

**"I think he's hiding something," said Kuwabara.**

**"I think you might be right", said Kurama, "lets go to Hiei's cabin."**

**When Hiei and Shippo got back the noticed Kagome was missing. They found foot imprints in the snow leading deep into the forest, "Shippo stay here" he said. **

**Shippo nodded his head and went inside and waited for them to return.**

**So the group set out and followed Kurama. They went into the woods and came out into a clearing and saw a cabin. "That's it," said Kurama. They walked up to the door and knocked on it. Shippo came to answer the door and he growled at the group.**

**"What do you want?" he asked.**

**"Where's Hiei" asked Yusuke.**

**"He's out," said Shippo still growling at them.**

**"Can we come in and wait for him?" asked Kurama, "The girls are getting cold."**

**"Fine", replied Shippo opening the door for them.**

**Hiei had been following her for a while now, 'Where is she' he thought, 'I can't lose her'. He picked up his speed and found her pined to a tree by an ice demon, his body was made out of ice and he had the ability to throw his pieces of his body at you.**

**Hiei snuck up behind the demon and cut there is body with his sword.**

**Kagome had her eyes closed and fell to the ground waiting for the demon to kill her. Instead of feeling the killing blow she felt two strong arms around her. She looked up and saw crimson eyes it was Hiei. She let out a whimper and tears started to swell up. She nuzzled his neck smelling his sent, he smelled like burning cinnamon. She relaxed in his arms.**

**Hiei relieved she was okay, picked her up and started back towards the cabin. On the way back to the cabin, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and took in his sent. They were a few feet in front of the cabin when Hiei looked down at her, to see she was looking up at him. He slowly inched his lips towards hers, they were almost touching lips, when Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara busted out of the cabin and were wide eye looking at him, except for Kurama who just grinned at Hiei, seeing the a woman in his arms.**

**Hiei cursed under his breath and Kagome just looked at the three boys, she tensed and held Hiei tighter. Hiei looked at her in reassurance and she relaxed once again. Hiei walked past the three and into the house to see his sister and Keiko. He sat Kagome down on the bed and Shippo jumped at her.**

**"Mamma, what were you thinking going off like that, your still weak" said Shippo scolding her.**

**Kagome frowned at him and her temper flared, "Excuse me Shippo, but if you would have stayed where I told you too. I wouldn't have to go out looking for you. Secondly I am not too weak to go and find my kit that might need me" she scolded him right back. Shippo flinched and dropped his head. Kagome sighed, "I'm just glad you okay, you just scared me that's all."**

**Shippo smiled up at her and she hugged and stroked his ears earning a purr from him. She laughed at his reactions to what she was doing.**

**Meanwhile the three boys came back in and sat down in chairs. Hiei was standing near Kagome and Shippo. "What do you five want?" asked Hiei.**

**"Well, for starters who is that and why is she living with you," asked Yusuke.**

**"And answer the fact that you were about to kiss her" said Kurama with a glint of gold in his green eyes.**

**"Shrimp kiss somebody!" stated Kuwabara, "I feel sorry for that unlucky girl."**

**Kagome was blushing and scowling at the three boys. Hiei had a look that he was about to kill Kuwabara and Shippo growled and tried to jump at the boy but Kagome held him down.**

**"My name is Kagome, and this is Shippo my son" she said answering the boys questions, "why I live with Hiei is because he saved me a couple of days ago. As your you, that was really rude and you shouldn't say that about people you don't know."**

**Kurama was grinning and Yusuke was laughing at the way Kagome scolded Kuwabara like he was a child and even Hiei was smirking.**

**Kagome turned and saw Kurama, "As for you" she said frowning but still blushing, "that would be none of your business." Kurama's face fell slightly and looked at Hiei.**

**Hiei was enjoying this; he was gracing a little smile. Keiko and Yunkina were hiding smiles, Kagome then noticed them, "I'm sorry but how are all of you?" she asked.**

**"Oh, My name is Keiko," said the girl with brown hair standing next to a guy wearing jeans and a jacket along with his hair gelled back, "this is Yusuke."**

**"Yo" he said lifting his head.**

**"I'm Yunkina," said the other girl with blue hair, she was smiling and standing next to the one Kagome had scolded. He had a light orange hair, "this is Kuwabara." **

**"Hi, umm sorry about earlier" he said sheepishly.**

**"My name is Kurama," said the red hair bowing a little, "its nice to meet the woman who has captured my friends heart." There was a mix of gold and green in his eyes, she noted.**

**"Two of you are demons," she said looking at Kurama and Yunkina, "One a kitsune and the other a ice apparition."**

**All of them looked at one another, except Hiei he was used to her surprises. Yusuke was the first to recover, "How did you know that?" he asked eyeing her.**

**"I have my ways" she replied. She watched Shippo yawn, and then looked at the clock on the wall, "no wonder why you're tired it's your bed time."**

**Hiei looked at the clock as well and moved to the door, "You can go sleep at your own cabin" he said pushing them all out. Kagome was tucking Shippo in he was already fast asleep. Kagome went and sat down next to Hiei on the couch in front of the fire. They didn't say anything for a while.**

**"Thank you for saving me once again" she said softly to not wake Shippo. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.**

**Hiei looked at her and wrapped an arm around her, "your welcome" he simply started leaning down and kissing her. She wrapped an arm around him and kissed him back. When they broke apart they were both trying to catch their breath, Hiei laid his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.**

**They both sat there like that for about an hour when Hiei picked Kagome up and set her in bed after scooting Shippo over. Hiei went and lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.**

**Kagome stayed awake, thinking about all that had happened. She quietly crept over to the couch. She nudged Hiei a little and he opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked scanning the area or danger.**

**"Nothing" she said, "but can I sleep with you." He lifted the cover for her and she crawled in. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head in the crook of his neck.**

**The next morning Shippo woke up and noticed Kagome wasn't there. He got up and looked over at the couch and smiled. Shippo slipped out of the house and played in the snow. Shippo looked up when he heard some yelling, he walked over to Hiei's friends and glared at the two human males, cause they were yelling.**

**The group stopped and looked at the glaring kit. "Be quite some people are still sleeping" Shippo growled at them. **

**"Really" asked Kurama with a glint of golden in his eyes. Kurama walked in the house and stood there grinning at his friend.**

**Everyone else followed in, Yusuke was grinning and Kuwabara stood there with his mouth opened. Yunkina and Keiko were smiling at how cute the too looked.**

**Hiei woke and smiled at Kagome before looking up at the group watching them, he scowled and growled at them. His growl vibrated in his chest, which awoke Kagome.**

**Kagome looked up at him wondering why he growled and then followed his gaze and saw his friends watching them. She frowned and got up, she looked around, ""Where's my son?" she asked after not seeing him.**

**"He's outside playing" said Kurama, "by the was your human, so how could you have a demon child, that's not half human."**

**"He's my adopted son," she answered going outside and watching Shippo. **

**Shippo smiled at her when she sat down, he turned around not facing her and balled up some snow. He turned around and threw the ball at her, it his her on the arm. She laughed and stood up picking up snow and threw it at him. They both started laughing and in Kagome's case shirking, Shippo was much to fast for her to even get some snow in her hand to throw at him.**

**The rest of the group came out to see Kagome hiding behind some trees and Shippo carefully going around them and throwing the snowball at Kagome. She dodged it and ran towards their direction, Shippo threw one and it hit Yusuke in the head. Everyone started to laugh except for Shippo and Hiei who were smirking.**

**Pretty soon everyone had joined in even Hiei, he was only joining in because Kagome had thrown a ball at him and Kuwabara had decided since Kagome could do it he could. **

**Kagome saw Shippo hiding behind a tree and she ran and grabbed him but not before falling and went rolling in the snow with him. They came out of the tumble with Kagome on her back and Shippo sitting on her stomach, they were both laughing. Soon everyone stopped and were sitting around in the snow**


	2. The storm hits full force

Chapter 2: The storm hits full force

After there fun in the snow Kagome had taken Shippo inside and set him by the fire so he wouldn't catch a cold. Shippo was happily sitting by the fire waiting for his hot coco. Soon after everyone else came in and was waiting for the coco to be done too, Kagome was talking with Keiko and Yunkina in the kitchen while the boys were talking in the living room area, well really Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing again. A while later and the girls came in and brought hot coco in cups and handed them to the boys. Kagome sat down with Shippo he was watching the fire flicker.

"Momma" he whispered, "Do you think he'll find us?"

Kagome looked at him then turned to look at the fire taking a sip of her hot coco. "I don't know Shippo" she whispered back, "but I'll always be here for you." She leaned in and kissed him on the head. Shippo nodded his head.

"Why do you think he did that?" asked Shippo as he took a sip of his hot coco," I mean how could he do that to all of us."

"I don't know Shippo, I don't know" she answered him, "maybe he could stand the thought of being with out Kikyo that much that he would try to kill us all. But Shippo he can't find us here so try to forget the past, it holds to many painful memories." She smiled at him getting up and walked over to the kitchen to start lunch for everyone.

Unbeknown to them three demons had been listening, when Shippo left to help his mother at the other end of the cabin, "Her voice was laced with sadness" said Yunkina, "how did you find her, Hiei?"

"I followed a trail of blood and found her in a whole that Shippo had dug for shelter for her" he answered simply, "she has other scars over her body also, like someone had tortured her."

"Do you know what happened to her?" asked Kurama.

"No, she won't tell me and she blocks her mind form me," said Hiei.

"How can she do that?" asked Yusuke.

"Like I said earlier I don't know," he answered glaring at Yusuke.

Yunkina was watching her, "She has a limp, I never noticed it before" she said, "I wonder how she got it."

"That was where her wound was, it was the one that left a trail of blood," he said watching Kagome as well now.

"Did you treat it?" asked Kurama watching her now too, "how big was it to make her limp like that."

"Of course I treated it," sneered Hiei, "it was about the size of my fist."

"Momma" said Shippo quietly tugging on her pants, "they're all watching you."

"I know I can feel them" she answered patting him on the head, "they must have noticed my limp."

When lunch was done Kagome and Shippo brought it over to them and they eat and talked about school.

"Kagome what school do you go to?" asked Kurama.

"I graduated two years ago, and well I have to take care of Shippo so I didn't go to collage" she answered smiling at Shippo.

"Where do you live?" asked Yunkina.

"At the Sunset Shrine, it was passed on to me when my mother and grandfather died, and my little brother lives with my uncle and he goes to school" she replied.

"Oh," said Yunkina, "I live in the neighboring shrine with Genki. I think our forest borders yours."

"It does," she said biting into her sandwich.

"So how did you get out here?" asked Yusuke.

Kagome stopped eating and a flash of pain went threw her eyes. Hiei noticed and got up, "Out now" he said pushing them out the door.

"But Hiei a blizzard is starting out there" said Kuwabara, "there's not was we can get back threw that."

Kagome smiled, "They can stay here for the night" she said cleaning up the plates. Shippo followed her and helped.

Hiei watched her and then sighed mentally and the rest of the group sat back down. In the kitchen Shippo was putting up the jam and was on his tiptoes trying to reach the shelf. He smiled when he set it on the edge, he was turning around to go help with washing dishes and hit the cabinet making the jam fall and break. Kagome turned around hearing the jar break and started laughing; Shippo was standing there covered in grape jam and was all sticky. He looked up and started to cry, Kagome stopped laughing and picked him up putting him in the sink and picked up all the glass before turning to Shippo.

"Its okay, look nothings wrong you just need a bath" she said reassuring him. Shippo nodded and Kagome picked him back up, "how about both of us get a back?"

"Okay" he answered sniffling.

Everyone else was looking at them, Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing, Keiko and Yunkina were watching with some concern for the kit, Kurama was smiling and Hiei was smirking. Kagome went out to the small cabin and undressed herself and Shippo and got into the water. Once they finished their bath Kagome and Shippo were coming back when something flashed before them and where Shippo was standing he was gone.

Kagome screamed and everyone ran out of the house to find Kagome holding a piece of paper, on her knees crying. Hiei walked up to her and picked her up, she struggled out of his grip and was about to run out into the blizzard.

"Kagome, stop" Hiei said griping her shoulders making her still, "what happened?"

"He took Shippo" she cried out and stopped struggling and fell to her knees.

Hiei picked her up once again and everyone went back into the house, Hiei sat Kagome on the bed she was still crying.

"Who took Shippo?" he asked softly surprising the others.

"Inu-Yasha" she answered, "he took Shippo, and I have to go find him."

"There's no way you could go out there in this storm," said Hiei rubbing her back to calm her down. Kagome turned towards him and cried on his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her. The others returned to where they had set up their cots in the living room area.

Hiei lay down with her as she continued to cry softly on his shoulder, "Why did he take Shippo?" he asked nuzzling her neck trying to comfort her.

"He wants something I have," she answered between sobs.

"What would that be?" he continued hoping for an answer.

"The Shikon jewel" she said softly. She felt Hiei tense a little but then he relaxed and nuzzled her neck again.

"So it is real. Your its guardian aren't you?" he asked his breath tickling her neck.

"Yes" she said hugging him even tighter," I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't know what you would do."

He nodded his head, "Its okay Kagome" he said stroking her hair now, "I understand". After that was said Kagome fell into a light slumber. Hiei watched her for a while then went to sleep himself.

Kagome woke up the next morning and Hiei woke when he felt her get out of bed. She was heading out when he grabbed her shoulder. "You can't go buy your self," he said.

"I have to" she answered, "it says so in the note. Don't worry I'll come back."

He brought her close to himself and hugged her, "You better" he said before kissing her, "because I don't know what I would do with out you, love."

Kagome smiled at him and left his embrace, " I'll see you when I get back" she said walking out of the house and into the forest.

She walked down the misty path; the snow was fresh so there were no footprints besides her own. Occasionally she would hear a twig snap off into the woods and she would jump a little. Kagome had her bow out and an arrow notched in it.

"You let her go by herself," yelled Kuwabara and Yusuke. Keiko and Yunkina were watching Hiei. Kurama was deep in thought and Hiei was glaring at the two humans.

"Why would you let her go face a demon by herself?" asked Keiko with Yusuke and Kuwabara glaring at Hiei from behind her.

"Because she has to do this on her own, and it's not any of our business" stated Kurama, "am I right Hiei?"

"Yes, she wanted to do it by herself", said Hiei looking out the window.

"But if we happen to feel a high spirit level, we'll have to go check it out, it's our job too" said Kurama smiling and looked up at Hiei who was smirking at what he said.

Kagome came to what she thought was the middle of the forest. She saw Shippo strapped to the tree and he looked pretty beat up, his eye was black, he had several cuts and bruises and he was caked in blood and mud all over him. She brought a hand to her mouth and ran to get Shippo down, while she was trying to untie him a shadow peered behind her. She turned around with her bow and arrow ready.


	3. Coming closer

Sorry for not updating but I had a lot of schoolwork and my I've been lazy so yeah once again sorry.

"Are you really going to shoot me?" Inu-Yasha asked innocently.

"Why are you doing this?" yelled Kagome.

He smirked at her, "Why because I told you all that I wanted was to be a full demon. Plus you killed Kikyo. Did you really think that I loved you?" he said putting on a fake sad face and brings his hands to his mouth covering his gasp. He saw her tears, smiling he laughed," You did think that. You were only a replacement."

Kagome watched as he mocked her and it angered her. "What are you going to do with that?" he sneered, "your just a weak girl."

"Your wrong Inu-Yasha" she yelled firing her arrow. He leaped out of the way but his ankle got purified, which burned his skin. He looked surprised then got angry and started to attack her. She shot another arrow piercing his shoulder. He yelled in pain and slashed out at her, making her fall to the ground. She panicky reached around for another arrow, as he leaped into the air to use his blades of blood on her. She grabbed an arrow and shot it at him. 'Please forgive me' she thought. She opened her eyes to see her Inu-Yasha fall to his knees then fall to the ground as blood pooled around him. She dropped her weapon and shakily untied Shippo.

Shippo woke and looked threw his good eye. He saw Kagome and smiled at her. "Momma?" he croaked. Kagome was smiling at him and tears were running down her cheeks.

"It's all over," she whispered. He smiled softly at her and she picked him up and started walking back to Hiei's cabin. She easily got back to the cabin by following her footprints

Hiei felt when she came close he ran out to her and caught her before she fell. He looked at them both and brought them into the house. Yunkina took care of Shippo while Kagome was bandaged up and lying in the bed with her head in Hiei's lap. After Shippo was healed, they took him to Yunkina's to get some food and let Kagome get some rest.

Hiei watched her face and listened to her breath while he stroked her hair with his hands. "I'm relived that you're okay," he said out loud leaning over to kiss her on her forehead.

Kagome woke and saw Hiei leaning over her she smiled up at him. "I killed him" she said shakily and started crying once again, "I killed someone." She felt him nuzzle her neck and kissed it gently.

"You had no choice," he said trying to clam her, "I you didn't then I would have."

She calmed down a bit and smiled at him, "Thank you for every thing" she said kissing him. "Where's Shippo?" she asked sitting up with help from Hiei, he firmly set her in his lap and she leaned her head onto the crook of his shoulder. He looked down at her and wrapped her arms around her. He bent his head next to her hear," He's at Yunkina's with the others" he answered letting her warm breath tickle her ear. He felt her shiver and nipped her ear and licked it.

She smiled as she shivered once again and trailed her arms down on his. "Kagome" he started then stopped.

"Yes?" she asked turning her head so she could see him, "Hiei what's wrong?" She was looking at him and his eyes held some doubts. She just didn't know what about.

"Kagome" he started again, "would you be my mate?" The last part was in a whisper. He saw the confusion and uncertain in her eyes and thought he had done something wrong. 'Why would she give up her life for a forbidden one, I have killed so many people and she cried over one. How could she love me, I was just a fool to think other wise.'

Kagome looked at him and saw the emotions flash in his eyes, she was confused what did he say at the last part. She thought and watched him, then it clicked, 'He asked me to marry him' she thought. She smiled and threw herself at him, "Yes" she said kissing him, "I'll marry you."

Hiei was both surprised and happy, he kissed her back and slipped his tongue into her mouth and gently flipped her so he was lying on top. He then gently trailed his hands over her and began to remove her clothing. She shuddered when his hands trailed down her arm and got goose bumps. He slowly lifted himself down to her so that both their bare skins were touching.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him; he broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck switching between kissing and licking it. She whimpered and her skin felt of fire. Hiei slowly placed his teeth over the skin he had been teasing and bite down, she cried out and tears started falling down her face. When he finished cleaning the bite he cupped her face and licked away her tears. She smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, when she nodded her continued.

After a few hours Hiei was laying her head on Kagome's stomach and she was playing with his spiked hair. "Hiei, why did you leave on those days?" she asked, he stopped rubbing circles on her side and looked up at her for a minute then continued what he was doing.

"I was just checking on Yunkina, she's my younger sister," he answered moving off of her and onto his side of the bed. Kagome was a little surprised and moved up to his back and placed an arm around him.

"I didn't know you had a sister, why didn't you say anything?" she asked, breath tickling his ear.

"Because she doesn't even know," he answered closing his eyes. Kagome felt him tense, so she rolled over him and faced him. He had opened his eyes when she rolled over him.

"How come you won't tell her?" she asked placing a hand on his face.

"I really don't want to talk about this," he said grabbing her pulling her closer to him. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Lets get some rest". He buried his head in her hair and nuzzled his neck.


	4. Another storm brewing

The next day Kurama brought Shippo back to Kagome he knocked on the door and got no answer. So he went in and looked around, he went into where the bed was and grinned. 'Hiei sure does work fast', Kurama thought to himself.

In the bed were Hiei and Kagome; the only thing that was covering the two bodies was a thin black sheet. Hiei was spooning her and had a tight grip around her. Their legs were intertwined and Kagome's left had was laced in his hair and Hiei was hidden in her hair. What caught Kurama's attention most was the bite mark on Kagome's neck. 'He marked her?' he asked himself confused at Hiei's action.

Shippo ran into the room but was stopped by Kurama picking him up and heading out the door. "What are we doing?" he asked confused.

"We're letting them have some time alone", answered Kurama," so your new dad can talk to your mom." Shippo was beaming with happiness.

Hiei opened his eyes when Kurama left the house. He watched Kagome sleeping he stroked her face. Kagome woke up seeing his crimson eyes she smiled at him.

"Good morning" she said kissing her cheek.

"Hn" he muttered, "will be leaving to go home today."

"Where are we going o be staying?" she asked.

"You and Shippo will be living with me when I get a bigger place, but till then you will stay with your aunt and uncle" he answered getting up and picking her up and walked to the hot springs. Kagome smiled at him has he grinned.

After about an hour they both got out of the bath and Kagome fixed breakfast. Just before they left Hiei sealed up the cabin and then they started out to Yunkina's.

Shippo was bouncing off the walls and Yusuke was getting aggravated. When Shippo saw Kagome he jumped at her. She caught him easily, being used to this by now. "Shippo", she said smiling, "we can go home today."

"Really" he asked with his eyes big and a big smile on his face.

"Yes" she answered laughing, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too", he said sitting on her good shoulder, "I'm also glad I have a real dad now." The last part was a whisper and Kagome blushed and smiled at him then looked over to Hiei who was standing near Kurama.

"It's a good thing you came when you did, Kagome" said Kurama, "Yusuke was about to kill Shippo." Kagome glared at Yusuke, to everyone surprise but Shippo, Kurama. Hiei was also glaring.

"I wasn't going to really do it" he yelled and sat down with his arms crossed. Kekio smiled at him, "Is everyone ready to go?" she asked. They all shook their heads and Boton opened a portal for them to arrive at Genki's. Boton smiled at Kagome, everyone had told her about Kagome and Kagome recognized her to be the girl from Yusuke's story.

Kagome waved goodbye to everyone with Shippo and headed home. Hiei followed to make sure she got there safely.

When they got to Kagome's aunt's house everything was a wreck, it looked like a tornado had come and destroyed the house. Kagome walked in careful of the broken timbers holding the house together. She saw her mother lying under some of the wreckage. Kagome dropped down to her knees and lifted a shaky had to check her aunt's pulse. It wasn't there, she had tears running down her face, she got up in a daze and saw her uncle with a whole in his chest, and the blood had dripped down making a puddle of blood at his face. Her tears came out harder as she choked on a scream. She carefully walked up the stairs to Sota's room.

Hiei was staring at the wreckage with Shippo on his shoulder; he hadn't noticed Kagome go up stairs.

She got to the top and walked down the hall to his room. She opened the door and walked in, his room was a mess like the rest of the house but no sign of Sota. "Sota", she called out hoping he was okay. She turned and saw the closet door open.

"Kagome?" called out a shaky voice. Kagome saw him; he had bruises and scratches all over him. She ran over to hug him and felt a sticky substance on her hand, holding it up she saw his blood. She looked over his back and saw a deep cut down his back. Sota started to cry. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

"No Sota" she said stoking his hair, "Your not going to die I want let you."

Hiei went up stair when he noticed she was gone. He saw her hugging a crying child; he guessed he was her younger brother. Soon the child was asleep and he walked up to her. "Kagome" he whispered. She stood up carrying her brother, with his head resting on her shoulder. She had tear flowing down her cheeks. "Where am I to stay now?" she asked.

Hiei thought for a minute then answered, "Genki's." He led her into the woods and they came out of the forest about an hour late and came to another shrine.

Yunkina was walking around doing things for Genki, when she spotted Hiei and Kagome who was carrying an injured child. She walked over to them, "What happened?" she asked.

"It would seem someone killed my family" she answered quietly, she appeared calm on the out side but her soul was broken and was shattered to the point of non-fixing.


	5. Signs of a Storm

Well here's the update you guys have been patiently waiting for. Sorry it took me so long but I got writers block and just got a job too. But I think you'll be happy. Thanks for my reviews. Vampry

Yunkina brought them into the shrine and got two rooms ready, one for Hiei and Kagome and one for Sota and Shippo. Yunkina took care of Sota's wounds and laid him on the bed, Hiei and Kagome left the room and left Shippo with Yunkina. Genkai was in the living room drinking tea when Hiei and Kagome passed by. Kagome gave Genkai thanks for taking them in and left for the room Yunkina had showed her. Hiei had waited at the door a little while to see that three men came in and joined Genkai and then left to be with Kagome.

When Hiei came in he saw Kagome sitting on the bed looking out the window. He came up behind her and sat on the bed and pulled her close to him. She was crying he could smell it. He held her tighter and nuzzled her neck. She turned around and buried her head in his shoulder and shook with sobs coming even more now/ Hiei stroked her back in a comforting manner and leaned back against the headboard of the bed and let her cry.

After a while her crying had stopped and her breath was even, she had cried herself to sleep. He got out from under her and pulled the covers over to let her sleep. He left the room to check on Shippo and Sota they were both sleeping. Hiei then went into the living room to where Genkai was having tea with Cho, Jin and Toya. He slipped in silently and stood by the door listening to them before Cho noticed him.

"Who's the lassie?" he asked.

"Kagome" answered Hiei plainly.

"What happened?" asked Genkai taking a sip of her tea.

"It's a long story" came a quite voice from the hall behind Hiei.

Hiei turned around to see Kagome standing there. She had the blanket wrapped tightly around herself and went in and sat down on the couch where no one was sitting. Hiei moved closer to her.

About an hour later Kagome had told Genkai what had happened from the beginning with the betrayal and ending with what happened at her shrine where her aunt and uncle had been living. The three men were staring in shock at what she went threw and Genkai just nodded, "Stay here as long as you like", she said getting up and leaving the room.

Kagome thanked her once again and got up as well and went back to her room. The three men shook themselves out of their shock and got to Hiei before her could fallow Kagome.

"Are you mated with her?" asked Jin.

Hiei just shook his head and started walking again. The three were first shocked then started to grin. When Hiei got back to their room Kagome was laying on the bed curled in a ball.

"What am I going to do?" she asked him. He went and sat down next to her. Stroking her hair.

"We are going to find out who did this and I'm going to move you to a new place once that person is taken care of," he said nuzzling her neck.

"I should go check on Sota," she said whipping her eyes and getting up. Hiei sighed and frowned when she left. He shook his head and left the room to make a portal to get to Spirit world.

When he got threw he told Koenma all about what happened. "We'll get some people right no it. Now get out of my office so I can finish my work. I'll keep you informed on the up dates."

Hiei left his office and went back to Genkai's. He found Kagome asleep in the room with Sota and Shippo. Picking her up he brought her into their room and snuggled in close to her.

The next morning Hiei woke up to find Kagome missing. He got up and went to the other room where he brother was sleeping. She was in there and hugging Sota who was awake.

"Who's that?" asked Sota watching Hiei.

Kagome looked up, "That's Hiei", she answered, "and he is my husband."

Hiei watched the two for a while till his communicator went off. "I'll be back," he said before walking out of the room. Kagome let go of Sota and followed Hiei out and grabbed him before he could leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked, "Why are you leavening?"

Hiei looked back at her she was scared and didn't want him to leave he could see it in her eyes. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her and brought his head closer to her ear.  
"I won't be gone long and Genkai will make sure you're safe," he said kissing her forehead, "I will be back but I need to find out some information on who did this, okay?" Hiei looked past her head to see Sota watching them with his face blank then went back into the room.

Kagome nodded her head and let go of him. "Don't stay gone long" she whispered before she went back to Shippo and Sota.

Hiei left to Spirit world and meet up with the others who had been told what had happened.

"How is she taking it?" asked Kurama.

"And how are you supposed to answer that fox?" said Hiei. Kurama bowed his head in apologies.

"Well find who did this," said Yusuke.

"I think the best thing we could do right now is to search the shrine" said Botan.

"Good idea maybe well get some answers or clues from there" said Kurama.

Botan nodded and opened up a portal to the Shrine. When they got there it was the same as when Kagome and Hiei found it. Botan turned her head and Kurama grabbed her shielding her from looking again. "Maybe you should go back Botan," he said letting go of her so she could leave.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked away, "Well check the surroundings out side" said Yusuke as the both left.

"Hiei I'll check the down stairs and you check up stairs" said Kurama as he left the hallway and wondered around. Hiei walked up the stairs and started searching. After two hours they all meet outside and gave what they found.

"It was defiantly a demon" said Kurama.

"We didn't find anything," said Kuwabara.

"Neither did I" said Hiei. Something wasn't right to him and he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

"Well we go back and check in with Koenma," said Yusuke as the three left Hiei. Hiei started looking around to see if he couldn't find out what was bothering him.

Meanwhile as the search party was going on Toya had stopped by again. Sota was resting by Kagome's commands and Shippo was trying to keep Sota company. Yunkina, Kagome and Toya were having tea in the living room and were talking about different things. When Yunkina left to make more tea Toya spoke up to Kagome, "You and Hiei are mated?"

"Yes" she answered in confusion to where he was leading this.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor" he said, "I would like you to warm Hiei up to the idea of me mating Yunkina."

Kagome looked at him shocked, "Wait, you want me to get Hiei not to kill you for wanting to marry his sister?" she asked to see if she herd right.

"Yes that's what I was hoping", he said crestfallen.

"Sure I'll help" Kagome said smiling, "you two would make a cute couple."

Toya's eyes lit up, "Thank you Miss. Kagome." Kagome just smiled at him and when Yunkina came back out she smiled even more looking at the two.

Later on when Toya left Kagome checked on Sota and Shippo the two were sleeping and Kagome bid Yunkina good night and went to her room. 'Where is he' she asked herself getting into bed.

Hiei came back to Genkai's shine but still something was bothering him he just couldn't figure out what. He went straight to check on Kagome. She was curled up in the middle of the bed holding his pillow to her asleep. He smiled softly and moved the pillow away from her and got into bed holding her.

When the bed shifted and Kagome lost her pillow she woke up and saw Hiei lying next to her. "Where were you?" she asked yawning.

"I was looking for clues," he answered kissing her lips and holding her tighter.

"Oh" she said softly, "Hiei what do you think of Toya?"

"He's a good fighter and a descent demon. Why?" he asked eyeing her on what brought that up.

"I think him and Yunkina would make a great couple," she said shifting to where she was laying on his chest so he could move.

"What? No you're not setting anyone up and defiantly not my sister" he said frowning.

"Hiei" scolded Kagome softly, "she is a grown woman." Kagome wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss his neck. "Plus Yunkina likes him and he is better then Kuwabara."

Hiei agreed with her on that but was getting slightly distracted by Kagome. "So…you're going…to set them up...hmm?" he asked in between kissing her neck then kissed her on the lips. Kagome slipped her tongue in and Hiei deepened the kiss. Hiei dragged his arms lazily over Kagome's back under her shirt and then removed it.

Kagome removed his shirt still kissing his neck and now his exposed chest. Slowly he removed her underwear. Kagome stopped kissing him long enough to remove his pants and boxers.

Hiei lifted her up and rolled them over so he was above her. Kissing her again he kneeled her breasts. Her back arched at his touch and she wrapped her arms tighter around him. He broke the kiss and kissed his way down to her chest. Taking a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it slowly. He smirked when she started to moan softly. "Hiei" she whispered softly, "make it go away."

Hiei lifted his head and kissed her again, "I will" he said softly before moving into her. He closed his mouth over hers as she cried out. He went in and out slowly and harder with each thrust. He could feel his release coming. She screamed out louder when she came and Hiei kept his pace till her came within her. Panting he kissed her softly on the lips before removing him self from her and falling on the bed beside her.

Kagome turned towards him and snuggled into his arms. "I love you," she said nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. He brought his arms around her and with one hand covered them with the covers. "I love you too," he whispered kissing her on the check.

Unknown to them both someone was watching the display very intently. Then left when they got what information they needed.


	6. The Storm gets even bigger

Hiei woke up feeling something that was out of place. Slipping himself out of bed he grabbed some pants and put them on then went to check on everyone else. When he got to Shippo and Sota's room, he saw Shippo sleeping but Sota wasn't there. Hiei followed the feeling he was having towards the Kitchen. He opened the door and saw Sota there coming in from the back door. "What are you doing?" he asked looking around.

"I was thirsty," answered Sota grabbing a cup and walking out.

After checking the house Hiei went back to bed. "Hiei, what was wrong?" asked the sleepy voice of Kagome.

"Nothing," he answered snuggling his head into her neck, "go back to bed."

That morning Kagome woke up and went to help Yunkina with breakfast. Hiei woke a few minutes after Kagome and walked to the kitchen. Hiei looked around, "Where's Sota?" he asked.

"I think he went outside," said Kagome, "he said he wanted to look around. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, fine" he answered going outside. He found Sota next to the demon forest. "What are you doing near there?" asked Hiei.

"Just watching" he answered with a blank face then started walking back to the shrine. Hiei watched him go and frowned something wasn't right about all of this. So Hiei went back to Sunset Shrine alone.

Kagome got a wonderful idea to play in a safe part of the forest. Yunkina thought it would be good to invite everyone and have a picnic. They all walked out to a clearing and sat down a blanket. Yunkina sat down with Toya on the blanket. Yusuke and Genkai were meditation. Everyone one else was playing tag except for Sota who sat there and watched everyone.

"Sota come on and play" called Kagome. She was worried about him. Going over to Kurama she sat down while Shippo and Kuwabara played chase. "Do you know where Hiei is?" she asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day" said Kurama.

Kagome began to worry a little, 'Where could he be?' she asked to herself. Kagome looked towards her brother and then looked away only to do a double take of seeing Hiei, sword drawn going for her brother. Kagome woke up to see Yunkina standing over her and Hiei was tied up. "What happened?" she asked running over to Hiei, who looked pretty beat up, "Why is he tied up?"

"You don't remember do you?" asked Yusuke.

"Hiei almost cut your little brother in half. You passed out screaming," said Kurama.

"But, I don't understand. Hiei loves me and you've known him for a long time why would he do this?" she asked breaking down and slowly going to her knees to Hiei.

Kagome was having trouble believing that Hiei would do such a thing. 'He loves my family and me, I know this I do but…it was him I saw with my own eyes. But I know he's innocent but what is going on?' she thought. Tears started to slip down her face as she hugged his head.

"Kagome," said Yusuke, "Don't get to close to him."

Kagome cried even harder and was asking Hiei; "Why, why would you do this?"

Kurama and Yusuke getting worried for her tried to get her to let go so when Hiei woke she wouldn't get hurt. "Kagome, please we don't want you to get hurt."

"He wont hurt me", she said through sobs pushing them away form her. She started to stroke his face and kiss his cheek.

Hiei started to stir and noticed Kagome crying. He tried to reach out and hug her but couldn't because of Kurama's plant. He struggled for a little bit. "Hiei, you should know you can't get out," said Kurama.

Hiei was mad, "Fox let me go now. I have to protect her."

"What are you talking about? You are insane you almost killed her brother," yelled Yusuke, " that's not what I call protecting someone."

"He's not what he seems," said Hiei, "Kagome?"

Kagome backed away from him a little and was trying to understand what he was saying but couldn't. "Hiei, why?"

"Kagome that is not Sota," he said, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Hiei, I want to believe you but that is Sota," she cried turning away form him.

"I have proof", said Hiei looking up at the others, "go back to the shrine and looking in Sota's closet."

Everyone just stayed there looking at him, "Just do it" he yelled at them.

"Fine, but if we don't find proof we'll have to kill you", said Kurama.

Kagome looked at him shocked and looked back at Hiei, "No you can't kill him. I love him."

"Kagome we have to it's our job to protect humans," said Yusuke. With that said they left.

"Hiei," she said hugging him.

"Kagome," he said, "look at me." She didn't look at him, "Kagome, please look at me."

She held her head up and looked at him. He could see she was hurt deep inside and the tears weren't helping. "Is Sota still here?"

"Y…Yes, he passed out he's in the other room," she answered, "Why?"

"I want you to get out of here," he answered watching the hall, "you have to leave now."

"Hiei, no I wont leave you," she said hugging him and crying harder, "I wont leave you."

"Kagome please," he pleaded, "You have to save yourself, I wont allow you to die because I couldn't protect you."

Kagome looked up at him and he kissed her, "Now leave."

Clapping could be heard down the hall. Kagome turned her head to see who it was and Hiei started growling. "How very sad." said a voice walking into the light. Kagome gasped when she saw who it was.

"Yes, I know," said Sota, "surprise!"

"Sota what's wrong with you?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Kagome, get away that's not Sota," said Hiei trying to get loose.

"You know little miko," he said, "You should listen to him." He started to laugh as Sota's body began to change into…

"Narku," gasped Kagome, "but your dead."

"So you thought," he answered laughing, "This is perfect I can kill you in front of the one you love and then I can make it so it looks like he did it. It'll be marvelous."

"Kagome run," yelled Hiei.

Kagome did as he said and ran down the hall and Narku chased after her. Hiei was still stuck trying to help her. He pulled and pulled then heard Kagome scream. He stopped then started to fell helpless struggling there. "Please" he yelled at the plant. His body started to freeze the plant and combined with his pulling the plant shattered. Hiei got his legs free and ran to Kagome's aid.

When he got there she was trapped at a dead end and Narku was about to give his final attack. Hiei ran to get in front of her. He lets out his own attack, the dragon of darkness flame. Hiei's attack hit Narku and killed him. "How?" he yelled before dieing. Hiei took Narku's blow, which was meant for Kagome. It hit him in the heart he fell to the ground chocking. Kagome screamed and ran to him. "No, Hiei please don't die," she cried.

Hiei reached his hand up and placed it on her cheek, "I'm glad you believed in me," he said wincing in pain, "I love you."

"No, Hiei you can't leave me too," she cried, "I'm pregnant. You can't leave me alone."

Hiei smiled and slowly lifted himself up and tried to hold her, he kissed her check before he fell to the ground, dead.

Kagome stared at him and tears started to flow. Her heart and just shattered for a third time. "Hiei," she cried, "Hiei, no." She hugged him refusing to let him go.

The others had just gotten back and were looking for Kagome. They found her and Hiei dead. Every one of them looked away blaming themselves for not believing their friend.

"Kagome," said Kurama, she didn't answer him, "Kagome we need to take you to Genkai's you have to let go."

"No," she yelled as they tried to pull her off. After a while of not being able to pull her off, they just opened a portal to Genkai's and carried both in and put them in their room. Shippo who had stayed at Genkai's with Yunkina was worried when they wouldn't let him in to see his mother who he knew was crying. "What happened?" he asked trying to push his way through them.

"Just go and sit down Shippo. This isn't something for little kids," said Yusuke.

Shippo puffed his chest out and slipped past him to see his mother over Hiei crying. He walked up slowly to them and looked down at Hiei and knew he was dead. He tried to get Kagome to let go of him, "Mother," he said trying not to cry. She needed him to be strong, "Mother lets get you into bed."

"No," she cried, "He's not dead. He promised he wouldn't leave."

Shippo didn't know what to do anymore and ran out the room and cried into Yunkina. She tried to calm Shippo down. Kurama went into the room next. "Kagome, we are going to have to bury him. It's the only proper thing to do," he said softly.

"He is not dead," she yelled at him, "why are you giving up on him?"

Kurama couldn't take it anymore, "Kagome he is dead, he has no heart beat. No matter how much you try and deny it he is dead. He was my best friend and he's dead. You shouldn't dishonor him buy killing yourself slowly. Let us put him to rest." Kurama was pleading with her.

She stopped sobbing but the tears still came. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "we'll bury him tomorrow. But for now let me say my goodbyes alone with out interruption."

"Thank you Kagome," he said walking out of the room and closing the door.

Kagome got in the bed with him and position him to where he was holding her. "I wont forget you Hiei. I'll make sure your child knows you and that you loved him or her. But for now I just want you to hold me again."

Kurama stood in the hall debating on whether to tell Yunkina that Hiei was her brother or not. He finally decided that she deserved to know and walked up to her while she was sitting on the couch with Toya. "Yunkina" he said, "Hiei was the brother you were looking for. I'm so sorry that I had to tell you know but Hiei didn't want you to know."

Yunkina took this in for a moment and started to cry. Kurama walked away with his head down and Toya took Yunkina into his arms. "Why didn't he…Did he hate me?" she cried.

"No, Yunkina he was afraid that you wouldn't want to have a brother with a past like his," said Toya trying to comfort her.

Back in the room with Kagome she had fallen asleep for stress of the day. She had started having a dream that Hiei was alive but was walking away from her. "Hiei," she called out but he didn't stop he kept walking. "Don't go, stay with me please," she pleaded. He kept walking till he was almost out of her sight. "Hiei I love you and please let me die instead of you. You deserve to live," she yelled falling to her knees. A bright light flashed and there was a purple mist in front of her.

"You want the forbidden child to live and you can actually love him?" asked a majestic voice form the mist.

"Yes," she cried, "I love him. Please give him back."

"This is very touching but I don't know if I can give him back," it said.

Kagome almost lost hope then and there, "I wont lose him when I finally found him. Give him back now. Do you understand me? I love him and need him."

She heard the mist laugh and softly say, "He is yours", before waking up. She knew he was alive. That dream was not an ordinary dream she had gotten him back. She woke up smiling and went to check for a heartbeat, but it wasn't there. "But.." she trailed off and started to cry again. The tears fell on his face and his eyes began to flutter open. Finally he opened his eyes to see Kagome crying above him and he moved his arm to hold her.

She saw his hand moved and stared at him, "Are you alive or am I just dreaming again?" she asked out loud, "because if it's just a dream stop tormenting me, please stop making me hope."

"Kagome," he said but she wouldn't listen to him. Since she wouldn't listen he grabbed her and kissed her. She didn't know what had happened but then smiled and started to cry from joy. She kissed him back deeply and when they parted she screamed and hugged him.

Everyone hearing Kagome ran in to see Hiei alive. At first they thought it wasn't real then started to laugh and smile. Yunkina and Shippo ran and jumped in hugging Hiei too.

"Brother your alive," said Yunkina.

Hiei turned towards her, "Who told you?" he asked smiling at her and hugging her back.

"Kurama did," she answered.

A few months later Hiei and Kagome moved out to the countryside in a nice house that fit all of their friends and Yunkina and Toya had gotten married and were living with them. It was a normal day in the house when a window was shattered.

"Hiei, I hate you," she screamed at him grabbing his arm and twisting it.

"Now sweetheart it'll all be over in a few minutes," he said wincing at her grip.

She pushed one more time and then it was over. She sighed in relief and let go of Hiei and fell back onto the bed. "I'm sorry," she said through a scratchy voice.

"It's alright," he said kissing her, " I know you didn't mean it."

The nurse walked in and said, "I'm proud to announce that you have a boy." Hiei and Kagome smiled and were already thinking of names, "and a girl."

Both Hiei and Kagome looked at each other. "What?" they yelled looking up and seeing two babies instead of one. Kagome smiled and laughed, "I wanted a girl." Hiei looked down at her and smiled too.

"So what are there names?" asked the nurse.

Kagome answered with the names they had picked, "Salem and Tristin."

The nurse nodded and went to write the birth certificates and left the two with their new children. They smiled at the sleeping two and new it was going to be a good life together.

That's the end. Finally I finished this and it's the first one I've finished. Tell me what you think and sorry for not updating but my comp has been broken for a long time and I had a major writers block. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed coming up with it. If you really like this one I've started an idea for an Iynuyasha/YuYu Hakusho/ Dragon ball Z cross over. It's gonna be wildly fun. Well for now see ya when I see ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Shippo who had stayed at Genkai's with Yunkina was worried when they wouldn't let him in to see his mother who he knew was crying. "What happened?" he asked trying to push his way through them.

"Just go and sit down Shippo. This isn't something for little kids," said Yusuke.

Shippo puffed his chest out and slipped past him to see his mother over Hiei crying. He walked up slowly to them and looked down at Hiei and knew he was dead. He tried to get Kagome to let go of him, "Mother," he said trying not to cry. She needed him to be strong, "Mother lets get you into bed."

"No," she cried, "He's not dead. He promised he wouldn't leave."

Shippo didn't know what to do anymore and ran out the room and cried into Yunkina. She tried to calm Shippo down. Kurama went into the room next. "Kagome, we are going to have to bury him. It's the only proper thing to do," he said softly.

"He is not dead," she yelled at him, "why are you giving up on him?"

Kurama couldn't take it anymore, "Kagome he is dead, he has no heart beat. No matter how much you try and deny it he is dead. He was my best friend and he's dead. You shouldn't dishonor him buy killing yourself slowly. Let us put him to rest." Kurama was pleading with her.

She stopped sobbing but the tears still came. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "we'll bury him tomorrow. But for now let me say my goodbyes alone with out interruption."

"Thank you Kagome," he said walking out of the room and closing the door.

Kagome got in the bed with him and position him to where he was holding her. "I wont forget you Hiei. I'll make sure your child knows you and that you loved him or her. But for now I just want you to hold me again."

Kurama stood in the hall debating on whether to tell Yunkina that Hiei was her brother or not. He finally decided that she deserved to know and walked up to her while she was sitting on the couch with Toya. "Yunkina" he said, "Hiei was the brother you were looking for. I'm so sorry that I had to tell you know but Hiei didn't want you to know."

Yunkina took this in for a moment and started to cry. Kurama walked away with his head down and Toya took Yunkina into his arms. "Why didn't he…Did he hate me?" she cried.

"No, Yunkina he was afraid that you wouldn't want to have a brother with a past like his," said Toya trying to comfort her.

Back in the room with Kagome she had fallen asleep for stress of the day. She had started having a dream that Hiei was alive but was walking away from her. "Hiei," she called out but he didn't stop he kept walking. "Don't go, stay with me please," she pleaded. He kept walking till he was almost out of her sight. "Hiei I love you and please let me die instead of you. You deserve to live," she yelled falling to her knees. A bright light flashed and there was a purple mist in front of her.

"You want the forbidden child to live and you can actually love him?" asked a majestic voice form the mist.

"Yes," she cried, "I love him. Please give him back."

"This is very touching but I don't know if I can give him back," it said.

Kagome almost lost hope then and there, "I wont lose him when I finally found him. Give him back now. Do you understand me? I love him and need him."

She heard the mist laugh and softly say, "He is yours", before waking up. She knew he was alive. That dream was not an ordinary dream she had gotten him back. She woke up smiling and went to check for a heartbeat, but it wasn't there. "But.." she trailed off and started to cry again. The tears fell on his face and his eyes began to flutter open. Finally he opened his eyes to see Kagome crying above him and he moved his arm to hold her.

She saw his hand moved and stared at him, "Are you alive or am I just dreaming again?" she asked out loud, "because if it's just a dream stop tormenting me, please stop making me hope."

"Kagome," he said but she wouldn't listen to him. Since she wouldn't listen he grabbed her and kissed her. She didn't know what had happened but then smiled and started to cry from joy. She kissed him back deeply and when they parted she screamed and hugged him.

Everyone hearing Kagome ran in to see Hiei alive. At first they thought it wasn't real then started to laugh and smile. Yunkina and Shippo ran and jumped in hugging Hiei too.

"Brother your alive," said Yunkina.

Hiei turned towards her, "Who told you?" he asked smiling at her and hugging her back.

"Kurama did," she answered.

A few months later Hiei and Kagome moved out to the countryside in a nice house that fit all of their friends and Yunkina and Toya had gotten married and were living with them. It was a normal day in the house when a window was shattered.

"Hiei, I hate you," she screamed at him grabbing his arm and twisting it.

"Now sweetheart it'll all be over in a few minutes," he said wincing at her grip.

She pushed one more time and then it was over. She sighed in relief and let go of Hiei and fell back onto the bed. "I'm sorry," she said through a scratchy voice.

"It's alright," he said kissing her, " I know you didn't mean it."

The nurse walked in and said, "I'm proud to announce that you have a boy." Hiei and Kagome smiled and were already thinking of names, "and a girl."

Both Hiei and Kagome looked at each other. "What?" they yelled looking up and seeing two babies instead of one. Kagome smiled and laughed, "I wanted a girl." Hiei looked down at her and smiled too.

"So what are there names?" asked the nurse.

Kagome answered with the names they had picked, "Salem and Tristin."

The nurse nodded and went to write the birth certificates and left the two with their new children. They smiled at the sleeping two and new it was going to be a good life together.

SORRY…my comp did something wrong and didn't upload the rest of the chapter…. don't be mad at me please!

That's the end. Finally I finished this and it's the first one I've finished. Tell me what you think and sorry for not updating but my comp has been broken for a long time and I had a major writers block. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed coming up with it. If you really like this one I've started an idea for an Iynuyasha/YuYu Hakusho/ Dragon ball Z cross over. It's gonna be wildly fun. Well for now see ya when I see ya.


End file.
